


Morning Routines

by Mask



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Coffee, Early Mornings, Established Relationship, M/M, Mornings, Romantic Friendship, Romantic Gestures, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 09:18:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13187055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mask/pseuds/Mask
Summary: Ignis loves a hot pot of coffee in the mornings. He loves to take his time to wake up and prepare for the day. At least heused to. A few weeks ago, everything changed. At least he has time to still drink some coffee.





	Morning Routines

**Author's Note:**

> This one goes out to stunNAh. Thank you so much for your enthusiasm. The prompt was perfect, and all in all, it's been fantastic working with you.

Ignis loved waking up with a nice pot of coffee in the morning. He loved how the caffeine worked through him at a leisurely pace and how the warmth of it spread through his body. His preferred and most typical routine was to enjoy a freshly brewed mug of coffee before or during breakfast, while he read the paper, or while he scrolled through his phone. All of his rituals, no matter which one he chose, was homey, comfortable, slow paced. It was a perfect, steady way to way up.

Or at least _usually_. For the past few weeks, his routine had completely deviated from the norm. Waking up in the morning was never really hard for him, but these days ensured that there was no doubt about his morning alertness. It always started the same way. He scrolled through his phone, reading the morning news while he waited for his coffee to brew. He checked messages, huffed at little satirical comics, and finally, when everything was ready, he poured himself a mug. Halfway — always filled halfway. Caffeine was always slow to hit him in full, and if he wasn't going to eat while drinking, he had to pace himself. The others found it comical that he was like this, but Ignis didn't enjoy being jittery and wired first thing in the morning. He took a sip from his mug, enjoyed the warmth, and let his mind empty of thought. It was peaceful. It was _perfect_. After taking another sip and enjoying the sweet relief that followed, he set his mug down onto the counter.

And that’s when he felt an arm wrap around his middle.  
  
Ignis’ mind immediately switched into fight mode as he was dragged bodily away from the counter. He relaxed his legs and leaned his body into the one carrying him. His mind went wild with a thousand and more ways to retaliate, all the while staying alert to his aggressor's next move. When the arm tightened over his stomach, Ignis felt his body being hoisted backwards. He tightened up immediately as he was flipped over his attacker’s body. Ignis grabbed onto the arm over his middle and curled tight into a ball. He used the momentum to swing himself over. His feet touched the ground, and he stood face to face with Gladio.

        “Morning,” Gladio greeted with an amused smirk.

        “Morning,” Ignis said calmly as he let go of Gladio’s arm and kicked him in the stomach.

Ignis immediately switched into a defensive stance and pushed his glasses up with his right middle finger. It was always so inconvenient to fight with his reading glasses on, but he supposed it was better this way. His opponents – future, hypothetical, and amicable – weren’t likely to let him set an ideal fighting situation, shame as that was.

Gladio came charging straight at him, and instead of tackling or swinging a punch like one might expect, he kicked out with his right foot towards Ignis’ shin. Ignis immediately stepped backwards, which messed up his stance. He clicked his tongue and jumped backwards completely out of the way. He didn’t have a chance to reset because Gladio immediately moved into his space.

They had to fight around furniture, making sure not to actually smash anything in their little sparring match.

        “You’re up early,” Ignis commented as he slid up to elbow Gladio in the sternum.

        Gladio reached up to grip Ignis’ arm with both hands. His grip went tight, and he forced Ignis’ arm behind his back. “‘Early to bed, early to rise,’ they say.”

Ignis winced at the sudden position. Gladio forced him down to one knee. It was time to rethink tactics. Ignis dropped his head forward and let out a pained sigh.

        “Since when did you…” he gasped, “start sleeping early?”

        “I was exhausted,” Gladio replied nonchalantly. “Iris and I were out all day, and by the time I hit the bed, I was knocked out.”

        “Makes sense.” Ah. Ignis had an idea. The pressure was growing on his right arm, but he decided to work with the pain. He reached up, grabbed the back of Gladio’s head, and forced him down. Gladio’s chin came in contact with his shoulder. He heard the _clack_ of teeth and winced sympathetically.

        “Sorry about that,” he replied coolly. He immediately rose up to his feet, did a hop turn to spin around, and regained his initial stance.

Gladio reached up and rubbed his chin. His face was serious for a moment, but seconds later, he was half-smiling. Somehow, that expression was more dangerous than the first. Ignis could see the calculating look in Gladio’s eyes. He immediately loosened his fists, and he was ready for Gladio’s secondary charge. Ignis had to flow with Gladio’s movements. He had to stay on his toes and let Gladio’s own strikes dictate the fight. Unfortunately, Gladio caught onto this quickly. He feigned a punch, which Ignis preemptively dodged, and then he dove forward into Ignis’ space.

“Dammit,” Ignis cursed under his breath. He felt himself be lifted up and then slammed down onto the couch. Thankfully, it was the couch. He felt a phantom pain across his shoulder blades as he remembered the time Gladio full bodied tackled him onto the area rug. Ignis felt his glasses jostle on his face, and Gladio’s warm body was pressed against his front. He kept his eyes closed and raised his hands weakly in the air.

        “I concede.”

        “That easily?” Gladio teased, pushing up with both hands to hover over Ignis.

        Ignis opened his eyes and stared. “Truthfully, I just want to finish my coffee.”

        Gladio laughed. “I should have known I’d come in second to a cup of Ebony.”

He pushed up to his feet and reached out to help Ignis stand as well. Gladio was about to withdraw his hand when Ignis pulled him closer. A small smile set on his lips, and Ignis gave him a gentle kiss.

        “Morning,” Ignis said.

        “G’morning.”

        “Breakfast?” Ignis turned towards the kitchen.

        Gladio wrapped an arm around his waist loosely and comfortingly stroked his index finger over Ignis’ hip. “Yeah. I could eat.”


End file.
